I'll Be There
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: One Shot...
1. Chapter 1

I'll be there

By Roan

Somewhere on earth I journeyed alone, alone and with nobody else…but just because I'm alone doesn't mean I'm cold and heartless, I tried a lot of times but never succeeded now I'm all alone on a lonely road where no one ever known. It was my love for him that caused all this pain a lone assassin…Loki.

I witnessed that he really loved her…she had made him soft…I was helpless…At first she doubted her feelings so does he…but nobody could ever hide eternal feeling…his concerned stare on her when she saw Chaos and Iris together, but he hid it and changed the subject…

But then as they continued to journey he opened up, she opened up…and they both fell in love…

**I'M JUST A KID**

**By Simple Plan**  
I woke up it was 7  
Waited till 11  
just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
and here it goes

Chorus:  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair   
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?   
don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
and every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid repeat x5

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

Yes I'm just a stupid kid….a kid who thought he would remain hers forever…Loki if you may see and feel my agony…I wish so hard we won't have the same faith for you are destined to be happy…while me I have to live my life paying my debt for a life time…but I'll be there…


	2. Revised Version

I'll be there

By Roan

Somewhere on earth I journeyed alone, alone and with nobody else…but just because I'm alone doesn't mean I'm cold and heartless, I tried a lot of times but never succeeded now I'm all alone on a lonely road where no one ever known. It was my love for him that caused all this pain a lone assassin…Loki.

I witnessed that he really loved her…she had made him soft…I was helpless…At first she doubted her feelings so does he…but nobody could ever hide eternal feeling…his concerned stare on her when she saw Chaos and Iris together, but he hid it and changed the subject…

But then as they continued to journey he opened up, she opened up…and they both fell in love…I was left all alone…if only there was a rule…a rule that says only emblem assassin are for other emblem assassin but no there isn't such a rule…my captain had loved a warlock…a warlock that for thousand of years had search for Balder whom she loved…the thing that brought her most close to Loki…

Why? Why in all the things…I've ignored my feelings for so long so long that I feel I'm going to explode…I tried telling him…he glared…I looked away…ran away…I wasn't expelled but I worked on my own for the sake of being loyal to Loki then now I came back ready to tell him…tell him when I saw him look at her…the way he never looked at anybody else…

I must be stupid then…a stupid kid who never fought for her love…and now…now…I run away from my love…I strayed away from light and now…I work for my Goddess…my Goddess Freya…my name? RinuRei

A/N: Ok thanks to those who reviewed me…I love your criticism I revised it now… and RinuRei don't exist and never did she I was suppose to name her Julianna Licille from Manwah 10 the last ever Manwah I saw! But I kinda found it stupid that she would love Loki…please Review and tell me if I need to revise anything okay thanks!


End file.
